Hera
Hera is a main character in Eilimint Goddess. Personality & Relationships Hera is a devious and thoughtful girl. She is slightly manipulative when she wants to get her way. She has been shown to be quite merciless in battle such as when she threatened Execk against the poison pyramid. She became very fast friends with Kori so much so that they began to travel together without a common goal. After the battle with Execk, Hera reveals that she believes she can completely trust Kori. Hera also shows some minor interest in Yami, however, it is nothing more than gratitude for saving her life. She shares another relationship with Montigove. It is likely that she could care less about him but he wants all out revenge on her for what she did. Appearance Official art to be created soon. History Sometime during Hera's journey for level badges, she came across a level 9 Poisoner named Montigove. Apparently, she was invited to some sort of dinner hosted by him and slipped a truth potion into his drink which caused him to have major life downfalls including his engagement being called off. Since then, he has been constantly trying to get back at Hera mainly by deploying his minions, Execk, Legis, and Judie, to try and do it for him. Hera first me these three during her journey en route to Startak. She was confronted by Legis, Execk, and Judie and temporarily decided to travel with them. After, growing board of the three, she left their group in the dead of the night before they were set to exact Montigove's revenge resulting in their failure. Since then, they too have been out to get her for their own sake. In Hera's first appearance, she is seen trapped under the remains of the the Startak Inn in the fire. She was first assissted by Yami who was then joined by Kori to set her free. After the three of them escaped the blazing Startak to the west, she revealed that she was a self-proclaimed level 3 earth sorcerer and applicant. After a night's rest, the trio woke up and started to make their way toward Sellage. Hera revealed that the master who will give her her level 4 badge is in Sellage. Shortly after, Yami spotted Sellage on top of a hill. At Sellage, Hera split off from Yami and Kori who went to go see Granny. She made her way to the Sellage welcoming center on the east side of the city where she would meet her master. After obtaining her level badge, she waited until she saw Kori coming her way. The two immediately decided to travel together albeit for different reasons, Kori to see the City of Den and Hera to get all the level badges and become a group member herself. After Kori revealed to Hera his past, he sensed a presence following them and scouted it out using Ice See. This resulted in Judie falling out of a tree resulting in Legis and Execk revealing themselves as well. While Kori battled with the former, Hera took on Execk and trapped her in a poisonous pyramid. After threatening Execk, she revealed that they were following Monitgove's orders. She then broke free of Hera's grip and burst out of the pyramid using her angelic-like wings. She then ordered Legis and Judie to retreat with her. After rejoicing the victory, Hera revealed to Kori that she is indeed level 6 Poisoness rather than a level 4 earth sorcerer. She withheld this information from him originally because she did not want him to blame her for the destruction of Startak. Afterwards, the two continued on their way to Den. Attacks, Weapons, and Powers Hera originally claimed to be an earth sorcerer implying she can use ground levitation and manipulation. However, it is later shown in the battle against Execk that she is a Poisoness and a skilled one at that. She is apparently very skilled at concocting potions and the sort. She also is shown using special sorcery attacks involving poison as well. Trivia *Hera's name comes from the Greek goddess, Hera, wife of Zeus. Category:Characters Category:Applicants Category:Poisoner